1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and method of sharing a handwriting therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for sharing a handwriting input applied to the terminal with an external terminal.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Moreover, the terminal expands its roles into a scheduler function for simple memo input and storage, schedule management and the like. Recently, in order to reinforce the scheduler function, a terminal tends to be designed for enabling a user to input a handwriting without activating an application separately.
However, a method of sharing a handwriting input applied to a terminal with an external device has not been developed yet. For instance, while a presentation is made in a seminar or the like, only a person, who is manipulating a computer provided to make the presentation, is able to apply a handwriting input to a presentation material. And, there is no way for other persons to apply a handwriting input to the presentation material. In case that a presentation listening person has an instant idea in the course of the presentation, it may cause a problem of an absence of a means or method for recording the instant idea.
Thus, the demand for effectively performing a handwriting input on an external terminal via a terminal is rising.